


Blame It On Bespin

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Carbonite, F/M, Filksong, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: This is a filksong, a fan written song in which you take a popular song and give it new lyrics of a fannish variety.  This is set in the carbonite scene of TESB, focusing on Leia's thoughts as she watches Han lowered into the carbonite pit.  Originally published in "A Tremor in the Force #3", copyright 1986 by Cheree Cargill, editor.





	Blame It On Bespin

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Wars characters are the property of 20th Century Fox, Disney, and any other legal copyright owner. The poem is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 1986 by Cheree Cargill.
> 
> Set to "Shame On the Moon" by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band
> 
> Filked by Cheree Cargill

Until you've been beside a man,

You don't know what he wants.

You don't know if he cries at night,

You don't know if he don't.

When nothing comes easy,

Old nightmares are real.

Until you've been beside a man,

You don't know what he feels.

Once I opened up my heart,

And knew his strong, warm arms,

Knew I must declare my love

Before he came to harm.

Our lips torn apart now,

No last embrace.

I watch him lowered into death,

Sorrow etched upon his face.

Oh, blame it on Bespin.

Games are over now.

Oh, blame it on Bespin.

Han, I'll get you back somehow.

Everywhere, troops all around.

No rescue in this crowd.

Fett takes out the carbon block,

Laughing right out loud.

Han, I watch you going,

Can't believe the pain.

But this I vow on Vader's grave,

I'll get you back again!

Oh, blame it on Bespin.

They can't keep us apart.

Oh, blame it on Bespin.

They've steeled a woman's heart.


End file.
